You love me right?
by ThatOneExoticPotato
Summary: I know I can't love him. Its just a crush, that's all. I know that if I do, I'll just get hurt. I won't love because getting crushed wasn't what I planned to do. I was in the shadows, and he was in the spotlight. He could be using me or just doing a dare for all I know. Because I was a no one, and he was a someone.
1. Introduction

**Note:** I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters. Sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes. I need to update on my story more often. I'm sorry! This is in Juvia's POV. Based on a true story. I don't own facebook either.

_ I go seek a great perhaps._

_ \- John Green, Looking for Alaska_

* * *

It was always like this, I always was depressed. But, I never showed it. If I did, my best friends wouldn't like me that much anymore. I only wanted to fit in, but I was the loser, the nerd. I didn't even dress like a nerd, just because I follow the school dress code, and have good grades doesn't mean I'm a nerd.

I don't know why people always think I am. I don't fit in also because I'm not pretty like the other girls that are popular. I'm considered a 'nerd'. I have pale skin compared to the others, and bags showing because of staying up late. I have odd blue hair that's shoulder length, and would sometimes curl up at the ends.

I have this crush on this guy, but I know he will never like someone like me. He is considered a popular person. He had those amazing onyx/dark grey eyes, and that dark blue/black hair. He was a tall guy, and had a stripping problem which showed those abs he had. He had a model-like figure, and surprising cold on the outside. But, my crush was caused of him picking up my books when I dropped them, and giving me a tiny smile.

But I know, he will never notice the nerd with her pale complexion, and black bags under her eyes. I tried wearing makeup before, but all it did was nothing at all. I have insecurities too. I wear a sweater that's bigger than my curvy body to cover up the curves I had since I hated showing my curves.

I was always the one who was self-conscious. I wore black jeans to cover up my legs since I hated showing skin too. I also hated the sun. I always thought of cutting, but never did it since when I had PE they would show. I thought about suicide too, but I also thought about the things I never did and what I would miss out on if I just died right there and then.

I have best friends and their names are Erza, Levy, and Lucy. The others are just random friends I talk to. I hate people, and is afraid of what they think of me at the same time. That caused me to stutter and be shy when random people that are just classmates or strangers talk to me.

But I'm not actually shy, and my best friends can prove it. Once I actually open up to you, I would become the craziest, and funniest person you'll ever know. Except my depressing side which I would shove it down deep in my heart. I would always slap on a smile, and say I'm alright.

I always joke around even though deep inside I wasn't really in a joking mood. I was always quiet in class so, nobody would notice me unless they would ask a question or want an answer. I never liked attention, and the judging stares of people. I always wanted somewhere where I can be alone and have some peace.

But, in this jacked-up life I had, peace and quiet was a hard thing to get. My parents never really loved me. They just saw me as a tool to use to earn money for them. They never knew I was depressed, and never will. They would always criticize me, and tell me to get skinnier or something.

I would always brush it off with a rude comment or just ignore them. I always wanted to run away, far away from this place. But, I was always stuck here, in this town full of nothing that I would like. People always were judging people even though they say they hate people judging them.

My best friends always drifted away from me like Lucy would talk to Levy more than me, and Erza would go off in her sweet cake mode with someone else. I never knew who though. I try to be always cheerful, and converse with them. Trying to start a conversation with Lucy while she's talking to Levy is like trying to talk to a brick wall.

They would always dicuss the newest books they read, and all the new episodes of their favorite tv show. I would always listen, and try to say something. Eventually, I'll give up, and do something else.

I would always stare at them, and always wonder if I could get another friend like that. But, I doubt it since I don't asscioate with people that much, and most of them are stuck-up. I always hated the popular people, but my crush was one so, that doesn't count okay?

Trying to be all cheerful, and shit was like trying to cheer someone who their special someone is dying. I always wonder what life was for since the days always past by without nothing exciting happening. I never would confess to boys because I got rejected one time, and I knew...that they rejected me since I was ugly.

So, I never asked a boy out again, and that embarrassed me so much. Getting rejected in front of all those people, I could hear my classmates talking behind my back about me getting rejected. They would think I never heard them but I could hear, and feel their stare burning into my back.

Being yourself is what society says to do, but why do they judge you if they told you to be yourself? That's what I always think, and I know I'm not the prettiest creature you'll find on this planet. I hated people always staring at me and whispering to their friends.

* * *

I sat at the chair in front of my computer, and turned the computer on. I typed in my password, and clicked on Firefox. I typed in Facebook in the web bar thing, and logged in. I looked at the people online on my friends list, and when I added my crush, he actually accepted the friend request!

I opened up another tab, and put on my favorite anime episode I'm on. I was chatting, and watching anime at the same time.

I saw Lucy and Levy online, they're probably chatting about something already I thought to myself. I saw my crush was online too, and other people from school. I clicked on my notifications, and noticed he liked one of my posts.

I clicked on Lucy's name, and a chat box popped up.

**Juvia Lockser: Hiiiiiiiiiiiii Lucy!**

**Lucy Heartfilia: Hiya!**

**Juvia Lockser: You're starting to act like Natsu. He sure is rubbing off on you. Awww someone's in love.**

**Lucy Heartfilia: WHAT? NO! WE'RE JUST FRIENDS!**

**Juvia Lockser: No need to shout woman. Calm your nips down.**

**Lucy Heartfilia: Its your fault that I was like that, and btw did you read Paper Towns by John Green yet?**

**Juvia Lockser: YEAH! IT WAS SO FUNNY WHEN BEN WAVED AROUND THAT BEER CAN SWORD!**

**Lucy Heartfilia: IKR! IT HAD A SAD ENDING THOUGH!**

When I was about to type in my response, another chat box appeared with a message saying:

**Gray Fullbuster: Hey.**

I panicked, and typed to Lucy first.

**Juvia Lockser: LUCY! GRAY MESSAGED ME!**

**Lucy Heartfilia: OMG! WHAT DID HE SAY? AND WHY DID HE MESSAGE YOU?**

**Juvia Lockser: HE JUST SAID HEY. AND IDK**

**Lucy Heartfilia: Well, then say something back.**

**Juvia Lockser: Okay.**

I clicked on Gray's chat box, and typed in hi.

**Juvia Lockser: Hi.**

**Gray Fullbuster: So, wyd?**

**Juvia Lockser: Watching anime and talking to Lucy.**

**Gray Fullbuster: So, what do you say about going on a date with me?**

* * *

**Note:** Introduction complete! Now I can go on with this story that I randomly created for some reason, but don't judge me. I still has to go update my other stories *crying face* Anyways if you liked it, leave a review. Also it can be anything. Until next time!

Q&amp;A: Whats your favorite movie?


	2. Chapter 1

**Note: **I am so sorry for not updating for a month. I was so lazy and I had school. So heres the next chapter! I don't own Fairy Tail in any way.

_What you must understand about me is that I am a deeply unhappy person._

_ -John Green, Looking for Alaska_

* * *

I ponder about it for a moment. I mean a popular person asking out a nobody like me? It has to be a joke right? So, I think about the pros and cons. If I say yes, I won't be bullied more. I'll still get more attention. If I say no, I will get laughed at.

**Juvia Lockser: Yes?**

**Gray Fullbuster: Okay, meet me by the giant rainbow sakura trees at 6pm tomorrow.**

**Juvia Lockser: Okay then.**

**Gray Fullbuster: I gtg, bye.**

**Juvia Lockser: Bye.**

_**Gray Fullbuster has logged off.**_

I stretch, and look at the date, it was Saturday. Tomorrow is Sunday so, I'll have to go meet him there. I wonder about what I should wear, and thought about dressing up. Then I realize, I'm not a girl that likes dressing up in pink fluffy clothes. I love rock/metal music, and dark colored clothes.

I guess that was what attached me to Lucy and Levy. They both like them too, but Levy likes more pop rock music than that. I click on Lucy's chat box to tell her the news.

**Juvia Lockser: LUCY! GRAY ASKED ME OUT ON A DATE!**

**Lucy Heartfilia: OMG! JUVIA! THATS GREAT!**

**Juvia Lockser: Not really, I feel like this must be a prank or something.**

**Lucy Heartfilia: Maybe it is, maybe its not. You don't know until you been through it.**

**Juvia Lockser: I know, I will try. I don't think he would ike me, I mean I'm not exactly the preppy type of girl.**

**Lucy Heartfilia: Of course he will! Your amazing!**

**Juvia Lockser: Thanks? I'm not so sure, but if you say so. I have to go. Bye.**

**Lucy Heartfilia: Bye!**

_**Juvia Lockser has logged off**_

I got up from my laptop desk chair, and stretched again. I looked at the time, it was 7 pm. So, I went downstairs to make something to eat since my mother and father aren't home until 9. My father and mother doesn't really seem like the type of parents that actually love you.

They don't understand what that is. They never said they loved me, or showed it. I always wanted love, but you know true love is not easy to get. I never believed in true love though because in this world love is just words, they don't mean anything since everyone who said that to their dates eventually broke up.

Not everyone though, I know, but most do. I eventually got down the stairs while I finished my train of thoughts. I went to the refrigator, and got out some vegetables and meat. I chop up the vegetables and meat. I put them in a pot. I decided to make curry for dinner today.

I washed the tools I used to cook as the curry was cooking. When I finished washing them, the curry was done. I decided to call my other friend, Gajeel, he was my best friend long before Levy and Lucy. He comforted me when I needed to, and helped me through times that were hard.

He acts like hes a jerk, but the truth is hes actually a really nice person. I put rice and curry half-half on the plate, and put it on the table while getting my phone. I dialed his number while I sat on the chair.

I started eating when he picked up after the third ring.

"Hello?" his guff voice rings out.

"Hi, Gajeel." I say while chewing on my curry.

"What do you want woman?" he says.

"I just wanted to talk to you," I said.

"Well, I'm trying to build something out of metal," he grunts.

"I just wanted to tell you, you know, that guy I have a crush on?"

"Grey Fullbust?"

"No, Gray Fullbuster, he asked me out on a date on facebook today."

"What?"

"I said he asked me out on a date."

"He better not be playing around."

"I don't know, I think he is."

"Then why did you agree to that?"

"You know because if I didn't I'd ruin my already nonexistent reputation, and I have a crush on him. I'm not going to love him though since I know it'll hurt me."

"Well, I hope your making the right choice, woman."

"I hope so too, I have to go, Gajeel, bye."

"Bye."

I close the call, and pick up my dish. I wash it, and put it out to dry. I go back upstairs to wonder about Gray. He never even noticed me until now, why would he notice me? Probably because he was dared to or something like that. I look at the time and see it was 9.

I better go to sleep, I hate associating with my parents. We're like strangers that know each other kinda. So, I take a shower, and put on my sleepware which consists of shorts and t-shirt.

I get into my comfy bed, and sigh in comfort. I close my eyes still wondering about the reasons why Gray would talk to me. Eventually, that lead me to sleep.

* * *

Heres the second chapter! I know its boring, but the next chapter is the date! Tune in on next time! I'm sorry for not updating until like a month later. Review your thoughts or just anything!

_Q&amp;A: Whats your favorite book?_

-ImAKawaiiPotato


	3. Chapter 2

**Note: **I'm sorry about not updating on this story because of my personal problems. But, heres the next chapter! I don't own Fairy Tail or anything of it.

_You spend your whole life stuck in a labyrinth, thinking about how you'll escape it one day, and how awesome it will be, and imagining that future keeps you going, but you never do it. You just use the future to escape the present._

_\- John Green, Looking for Alsaka_

* * *

I wake up to realize it was 8 am, and I had 10 hours before I had to get ready for the date. I get off from my bed, and go into the bathroom to brush my hair and teeth. I washed my face, and got some clothes to wear.

I would wear the clothes I had for the date when it was about time for it. I put on a black band tee and black skinny jeans. I got up, and called Lucy to see if she wanted to hang out for a while before my date.

Lucy agreed, and I got my black vans on, and got my keys. I opened the door, and locked it before going to my car. I got in, and drove to her apartment.

I found out she was a runaway rich daughter of the famous Heartfilia's, but I wasn't one to judge. I never cared about status, I cared about how people acted towards others.

I never acted rude, or anything to them, but they always had to pierce my heart with hateful words. It would always bring me down which lead me to my depression.

When I got to Lucy's apartment, I parked the car, and got out. I locked the doors, and got my keys. I walked up to her apartment door number, and rang the bell. she opened the door, and I went in.

Her living room consists of a couch, simple table, a flat screen t.v., some chairs, and a bookshelf. I look at the walls to see her family photos again, and her blue walls.

"So, whatcha doing here?" Lucy says while eating a cookie.

"Oh, you know, I had nothing better to do so, I decided to come here before my date."

"Ohhh, I forgot today was the date," Lucy says while finishing her cookie.

"Yeah, and I'm really really nervous about it. I mean who would ask me out especially a popular guy at it."

"Lots of guys would, Juvia." Lucy says while smiling.

"Sure," I say sarcasticly.

"Its true!" Lucy says while coming close to me.

"Not really, I mean I'm not that pretty, or anything. They think I'm very depressing, and they don't like that. So, I mean pretty much nobody would."

"Have more self-confidence in yourself Juvia!"

Self-confidence, that word. I hated it. I don't have any because other people ruined it for me. Though, I would probably end up like them if I wasn't like this. I hate it, I hate acting strong when I really just want someone to hold me.

"So, how is Natsu?" I say while smirking a little.

"How should I know?!" Lucy squeaks out.

"Well, for one, you stalk his facebook, and you like him." I say while wiggling my eyebrows at her.

"No, I don't!" Lucy shrieks out.

"Don't lie, Lucy. You talk about him all the time to me, and I've seen you visiting his facebook page."

"Fine, fine, I admit I do like him, but only a little," she says while blushing.

"Sureeeeeee." I say while stretching out the e on purpose.

I sat on her couch, and she sat next to me. I rolled around.

"I want cookies!" I say quite childishly.

"Okay, okay." Lucy says while getting up to get some.

I quickly turn to her laptop, and click on her messages with Natsu. It looked something like this:

**Natsu Dragoneel: Hey :).**

**Lucy Heartfilia: Hi :D. **

**Natsu Dragoneel: Whatcha doing? **

**Lucy Heartfilia: You know, the usual, reading, writing, and listening to music. **

**Natsu Dragoneel: So, Lucy, would you like to hang out with me on Monday after school? **

**Lucy Heartfilia: YES! :). **

**Natsu Dragoneel: I"M ALL FIRED UP! **

**Lucy Heartfilia: Looking forward to see yo there. **

**Natsu Dragoneel: Me too, 3. I gtg. bye.**

I smirk while hearing her coming back so, I turn away from her laptop, and got back to where I sat before. I could surely use this to tease her. Once she came back with those amazing cookies, I started chomping them down.

"Sooooooo Lucy, you got anything you want to tell me?" I say while swallowing some cookies.

"Not really," she says.

"Oh really? Whats the date with Natsu on Monday?" I say while smirking at her.

"What?! How do you know?" She says while blushing.

"I've seen your Facebook messages, and surely you can't lie now."

"WHAT? AND ITS NOT A DATE!"

"Stop lying, he even put a heart with his message. So, ofcourse it is." I smile.

"Okay, okay. I don't think he thinks its a date, but I do."

"Lucy, your pretty and have a body that any girl would kill for. Of course he'll like you."

I look at the time to see we've been talking for like 3 hours.

"I have to go." I say while getting up.

"You'll have to give me details on your date!" she yells after me.

"And you will too," I say back to her.

I walk out and got into my car. I drove back to where I live, and got into my room. I pace around the room, and finally when I decided to stop. I watched the newest episode of Fairy Tail.

I scrolled around the internet, and found a lot of boring, amusing, and weird stuff. After I did that, I looked at the to see it was 4.

I went into the bathroom to take a shower, and put my clothes to the side. When I finished and dried myself with a towel, I put on my clothes I decided to wear. It consists of a band tee that says We are the Fallen Angels, and black skinny jeans.

I decided to put on a black bracelet, and a red cross choker. I put on black eyeliner, and mascara. I put on black leather boots. I decided that it'll do, and saw it was 5:30. I got my keys to the house, and walked to the place where we were suppose to meet.

I saw the pretty rainbow sakuras, and decided to lean on one. I checked my phone to see it was 6. I hear footsteps coming towards me, and I look up to see Gray.

He was wearing a black t-shirt, and black jeans. He was also wearing black vans which I love to wear. I stare up at awe at his looks.

"Hi, Juvia." he says while looking down at me.

"H-Hi Gray." I say while stammering a bit.

"Lets go for a walk," He says while pulling me with him.

"Okay," I say while looking at our joined hands.

We walk around the park in comfortable silence. I look up at his face, and wonder what hes thinking. He was handsome, no doubt in that. I wonder why he asked someone like me out.

"Juvia," he turns around to face me.

"What?" I say while turning up to look at him.

"You know, I'm not like this really cool guy everyone thinks I am." he says while smiling that rare smile he doesn't show often.

My breathe got caught in my throat at his smile.

"And why would you tell me?" I say quietly.

"I don't know, I think thats what you think about me too."

I did think he was one of the cool kids who could care less about someone. I also thought he was one who dates all the popular/pretty girls.

"I do, and why would you ask me on this date?" I say while staring at him.

"Well, I noticed you like the same things as me. For example, you like anime and I do too. You also like rock music in which I do too."

"I didn't know that. I always thought you were one of those who likes sports, and likes rap music."

"Yeah, thats the impression I give off, but thats not really who I am."

"So, what band do you like?"

"I love Beartooth, Green Day, and mostly screamo I guess. I really like the ones which express really deep feelings."

"I love Green Day too!" I say excitedly.

He stares at me, and I stare back. I wonder why he isn't talking anymore.

"Juvia, you're beautiful."

* * *

Next chapter is here! :D I leave you off with kinda cliffhanger. Well Time to respond to reviewers:

**cherryblossoms redwillow: Thank you for understanding.**

**DarkenedLight (chapter 2): I love John Green's books too! I also love mostly romance books though. I like action and adventure too. Thanks for liking this story! Sorry for late reply!**

**Angelina1993: (chapter 2): Thanks and heres the date well part of it! :)  
**

**anna: (chapter 1): Sorry for not replying sooner, but thanks! **

**Guest: (chapter 1): Thanks guest! Heres what happens!**

Q&amp;A: What's your favorite hobby?

Leave a Review about your thoughts or anything!

-ImAKawaiiPotato


	4. Chapter 3

**Note:** Chapter 4 is here! I hope you enjoy. I don't own cover image or Fairy tail. Please excuse my grammar/spelling mistakes.

"_Y'all smoke to enjoy it. I smoke to die."_

_ \- John Green, Looking for Alaska_

* * *

"You're beautiful, Juvia." Gray says as he looks me in the eye.

I fight a blush coming upon my cheeks, he might be using me as his toy or even worst, I was just a dare or he wanted me for my body. I can't lose my heart to him before I know he likes me for real.

"Thanks?" I reply timidly.

"You don't have to be so shy around me, you know. You're smile is so pretty," Gray says while red dusts his cheeks.

"Oh." I murmur while looking down with pink dusting my cheeks too.

Dammit, I was suppose to not blush at anything he says, but I did. I hate how timid I am with boys, and strangers.

He grabs my chin, and tilts my head up to look him in the eye. His dark blue eyes were absolutely gorgeous. I felt compelled to lean forward, and he leaned towards me. Our lips were going to touch before I heard a "JUVIA!".

I turned to the voice to see a silver haired boy running towards us. I see Gray clench his teeth at him, and I felt curious at why Gray seem to not like the boy. The silver haired boy came running towards me until he stopped directly in front of me.

"Hi?" I questioned.

"Hello, Juvia, my love!" The silver haired man proclaimed.

"Do I know you?" I asked.

He seemed to sulk at this question.

"No! But I am Lyon! Gray's brother!" Lyon answered.

I turned to Gray to confirm this. He just nodded and averted his eyes.

"And what are you doing here, Lyon?" Gray angrily said.

"To see my love, of course!" Lyon said while swooning.

"What the fuck?" I said outloud.

They both turned and looked at me with shocked expressions.

"What?" I cocked my head at them.

"It's just that I never heard you cuss," Gray said slowly.

"So? It doesn't mean I don't," I state.

"Well, it is kinda shocking for such a pretty lady like yourself," Lyon proclaims.

"Well, first of all, do you see my clothes," I say while waving my hand up and down.

"Second of all, I listen to the bands you consider "emo", and do you think they don't cuss?" I say while smirking.

"Oh." they both gaped at me.

"What's wrong?" I tilt my head.

"N-Nothing." they both say while turning their head with pink dusts on their cheeks.

"Stop copying me!" they both shout at each other.

"I told you to stop!" they butted heads at this.

"So, are you two going to fight?" I question.

They turn their heads at me, and then look back each other, realizing their heads touching. They both sprang apart, and blench at each other.

"Let's go get ice cream," I say while walking towards a ice cream cart.

"Can I come?" Lyon said eagerly.

"Sure," I smile and continue walking.

I heard Gray mutter some words that I couldn't make out and got up. Lyon and him started following me.

When we got there, I ordered strawberry ice cream, Lyon ordered vanilla, and Gray ordered chocolate. When we got them, we went to sit on the park's benches, and started eating.

"I don't really like chocolate ice cream," I commented.

"Why not?" Gray asked.

"I think it tastes like dark chocolate, and I don't really like dark chocolate," I say while licking my strawberry ice cream.

"You've got a bit there," Lyon said while poking at where it is, and licking his finger.

I see Gray clench his fists at this. Why is he like this? I ask myself. Could it possibly be that he likes me? I was so into my thoughts, and licking my ice cream, I didn't notice there wasn't anymore but a cone.

Gray poked me, and I turned to look at him. He blushed and I stared. He is quite cute like this I thought.

Lyon cleared his throat, and I turned to him.

"What?" I asked, annoyed.

"Juvia-chan! I love you!" he says dramatically while holding my hand.

I raise a eyebrow at him, and questioned,"How do you love me when you don't even know me?"

"I was awed by you're beauty and personality, of course!"

"How do you know what I'm like, and I'm not exactly the prettiest girl around here." I pointed out a point.

"Well, I think you're beautiful, and you seem really nice, delicate, and cool!" Lyon swooned as he said this.

I scratch the back of my head, and wonder what was wrong with this guy.

"Are you okay?" I asked him in concern.

"What do you mean?" he asked back in confusion.

"I mean obviously you hit you're head, and had brain damage." I casually reply.

I could hear Gray cracking up in the background while Lyon stared at me in shock.I crack a smile, and burst out laughing too.

Lyon looked at us with a playful glare, and said, "If I have brain damage then obviously you are really stupid or something." he smirked as he said this.

"Lyon..." I menacingly say his name.

His eyes widened, and he started to get up.

"Prepare yourself!" I say while charging at him with my fist.

He dodged my fist, and ran away. I chased after him until he ran somewhere else. I went back to where Gray was, and I saw him smiling. I blushed and looked down.

"That was quite a show," he says, amused.

"I've must've looked like a maniac," I reply gingerly.

"No, you looked like you enjoyed yourself, and it was really pretty." Gray says slowly.

My cheeks got darker, and I looked up at the sky.

"Its getting dark, I have to go," I say to him while looking over to him.

I start to walk away, but a hand grabbed my wrist.

"Wait, Juvia," he says while looking at me with those eyes.

"What?" I glance back at him.

He pulled me towards him, and kissed my cheek. My eyes widened in response, and my cheeks became warm. He looked at me with equally red cheeks, and let go of my wrist.

"Bye, Juvia." he waved at me, and started walking away.

I stood there, staring at his retreating figure until I couldn't see him anymore. I went back home with the thoughts of was this a dream because I don't want to wake up. Were his feelings real for me or was I just a toy? Was this the same Gray Fullbuster I heard about?

* * *

Thats all for this chapter! I hoped you enjoy. Please leave a thought about anything.

-ImAKawaiiPotato


	5. Chapter 4

**Note:** I'm sorry for the late update! I've been busy now that schools started, and I have to write other chapters for stories. I was so lazy and hurt in the summer, I didn't even want to. I apologize. Sorry for Grammar/Spelling mistakes. I don't own Fairy Tail/the cover image. Its in Gray's POV now.

* * *

_ "If people were rain, I was a drizzle, and she was a hurricane."_

_ -John Green, Looking for Alaska_

* * *

I groan at the sound of the alarm clock justling me up. I think about the date yesterday, well, until Lyon interruprt us. you might wonder why I asked her out, and I know it may seem like I'm an asshole, but I just did it. I asked her out because of a dare, and I was dared to make her fall in love with me. Then, I had to break up with her, and I would complete the dare. I couldn't fall in love with her because then, I couldn't complete the dare.

I just wanted to fit in, that's all. I would do the dare, and the guilt will eat me away. I know, I've been filled with guilt ever since my foster mother died, and Ultear says it was my fault.

But, why does my face heat up at the sight of her smile? Why does my heart thud in pain when I think about the dare? Why do I want to beat Lyon up when he touches her hand, and when he makes her smile? Why does my heart clench tightly when that sliver haired bastard leans close to her face?

So, every time I feel my face heat up, I would remind myself that I have to complete the dare. Smile and say the things I have to say. I never lied about her being pretty and all the bands I love. I just wanted to be left alone, but I couldn't because of all the girls trying to get my attention everyday. The guys that would try to befriend me, and the people that dared me to do this.

I feel alone everyday with those fake people and fake smiles. All the fake laughter and all the strain smiles. I know, once this is over, and I'm on my way to college then, I wouldn't be bothered much anymore. Now, it is invetiable, and I have no way of changing anything.

I want to be left alone, away from the fake smiles and fake people. But, why does it feel like Juvia understands me, and that she could take away the loneliness? I turn away from the thought of her because it pains me to know I just asked her because of a dare.

I get up from my bed to see the clock that says 7:20 A.M., I just have twenty minutes to go to school, and get there before the bell rings. I search through my clothes to see my pants and grab a navy blue shirt. I shove them on, and I put on my socks.

I run a hand through my spiky hair, and put on my cross necklace, Ur, my foster mom gave me to before she died. I grit my teeth as I think about the day she died, when I was stupid and was little. I ran across the street to try to get to this ice cone stand, but I wasn't scanning the street for cars, and Ur came running over to shove me aside. Then, she was the one who got hit by a car, and she was the one bleeding profusely.

She was the one who smiled even through the pain and told me its not my fault. The ambulance arrived just as the life faded out of her dark navy eyes. Even though, she told me it wasn't my fault, I still blamed myself, and Ultear blamed me for her mother's death too.

I lived with the guilt of killing my foster mother and Ultear's sadness because of me. I just thought if I did this dare, they would stay away from me, and I would be left alone again. I liked the peace and quiet, but I feel like something was missing.

Did I want to be left alone or do I want someone to break through my walls again? Only for the world crushing me down.

I grab my bag and take a piece of bread. I put it in the toaster, and I checked my phone to see it was only 7:30. Once the ding signalled that the toast was done, I got butter, and the butter was smeared across the surface of the toast.

I quickly ate the toast, and grab my bag, before making my way to the school. I was drifting my thoughts to Juvia again, and I know that this isn't good. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice that I bumped into a person until I heard a squeal and a plop on the ground.

I looked down to see ocean colored wavy hair, and two aqua colored eyes peeked at me from below. Speaking of devil, the person I was thinking about was right there in front of me. I offered a hand and a quirk of a smile to her. She grabbed my hand and lifted herself up.

"Thank you, Gray."

"No problem, Juvia."

"I'm going to class now, bye."

With that she quietly started scurrying off to her class, but I grabbed her wrist before she disappeared from my sight. She turned around with a questioning gaze, but I just stood and stared at her.

"I'll come with you, I think we have the first class together?"

"Okay."

With that, we walked in a comfortable slience, both lost in our thoughts. Why did I notice that she tended to look down when she's nervous or that when she smiles, there was a light in her eyes that wasn't there when she wasn't smiling. Why did I notice her blue eyebrows furrow in anger, and there was a scowl on her face when she was angry.

She had dimples when she smiled, and that she had tiny freckles on her face when you leaned close enough. I went in the classroom with her, and I noticed she was a couple of desks away from me.

* * *

I noticed something about Gray today, he seemed a little off. Why do I worry about him? Why do I notice him scratching his face when hes nervous, and that he clenches his fists when hes mad.

I know I can't love him. Its just a crush, that's all. I know that if I do, I'll just get hurt. I won't love because getting crushed wasn't what I planned to do. I was in the shadows, and he was in the spotlight. He could be using me or just doing a dare for all I know. Because I was a nobody, and he was a someone.

* * *

Sharp, Juvia, you just hit the target! Thats all for today folks! I'm sorry for such a late update. I promise I will update sooner, and I will make the chapters longer. I'm still planning on how the story will go, so I will be trying to update as soon as possible because I have homework from school too. I have tests too! Its only the second week of school too!

Q&amp;A: What are your hobbies?

Reply to Reviewers:

Guest: Heres your update!

Pari forever ft: YEAH! I REMEMBER YOU! I LOVE YOUR STORY! I"LL CHECK OUT YOUR GRUVIA ONE TOO

-KawaiiPotatoSenpai


	6. Chapter 5

**Note:** Here's the next chapter! I don't own Fairy Tail or the cover image. I only own the plot of this story. I'ma make this chapter longer! I plan on updating this story first then I would proceed to go back to updating The Choosing. I plan to at least give this story ten chapters before going to update The Choosing or any other story.

'words' - thoughts.

* * *

_"After all this time, it still seems like straight and fast is the only way out_

_-But I choose the labyrinth. The labyrinth blows, but I choose it."_

_-John Green, Looking For Alaska_

* * *

Juvia, girl, you need to get a grip on yourself, I shout at myself as I try to slap myself awake. Ugh, I barely got any sleep, and I feel like something shoved a giant bloody hell metal pan on my head. Then, they proceeded to whack me with it.

Fucking hell, why did I have to stay up watching all those animes and play all those games. I'm crazy, thats why, of course, I concluded to myself. Ugh, now, I'm talking to myself.

I dragged myself up before the alarm rang to play some games and gaze at the anime. Now I feel like I have a ton of rocks on me, and I have to get up. Why did I feel like this? One minute I'm thinking about something else, but the next thing I know, I'm starting to think about Gray.

What ist this warm feeling that starts up when he smiles that rare smile just for me? The rushing of heat to my cheeks wasn't a good sign. I know, because once I feel that rushing of heat, and the possessiveness I feel when I see other girls talking to him.

This will kill me and drown me in the feeling of love. Love isn't worth all the pain it gives, and all of the uncomfortable feelings it gives you. The good feelings are all frauds; all it does is get your hopes and dreams up then it comes crushing down _**hard**_.

Even though, I never knew my parents, I was very fimilar with the feeling of unwanted. When I was sent to the orphanage; the kids made fun of me. They didn't want to be friends with me because I was claimed weird and ugly. When I was in school, it wasn't any better.

The only difference was the things they made fun of me for. They laughed at me because I was different, and I didn't have any parents. When people came to adopt kids, they would glance at me with disinterest, and they would move on their gaze to the next kid like we were store items. When I was old enough to fend for myself; I ran away from that horrible orphanage.

I ended up working at a restaurant where the owner had long, unruly black hair with piercings all over his face and body. At first, I was intimidated by him, but as time went by, I came to know the manager, Gajeel Redfox, as my dear best friend.

* * *

Dammit, today was another school day, and it was not thrilling at all. Probably a certain blue-haired with plump, delicious looking li-. Wait, what?! I did not just think that. Fuck, her memorizing eyes and luxurious locks of wavy blue-hair with the scent of fresh spring water is getting into me.

Why did I agree to do that bet? She seems like a sweet person. Why would anyone want to hurt her? Why did they tell me to do it? What did she ever do to them? Stupid, ignorant me just had to agree to that bet to be alone for my own selfish reasons in which hurts others as a result.

They say once you get to know a person, you would think of them differently. Hell, that was so true. I'm beginning to think about Juvia so differently from what the first glance of her did tell me.

I started to see her in a different light once I realized how different she acts than what her appearance is. I like how she likes the same bands as me! Usually girls like girl singers, but all of those are boys. I knew I'm going to regret this bet, but I can't stop it now.

They're going to bother me again if I told them I didn't want to do the bet anymore. What are the decisions? Break Juvia's heart or get annoyed by troublesome people everyday.

You may think that the answer is really simple, but no, the answer is actually way more complicated than the problem in hand. Hurting someone or hurting yourself is the decision I'm facing here. I don't want to get hurt, but at the same time, I don't want to hurt others.

* * *

I sauntered to school with my random pick of clothes that consists of a t-shirt that says 'Johnnie Guilbert' with a cute cartoon figure of him. Black skiny jeans with blue converse and a touch of black eyeliner.

I duck my head and scan the area to see if Gray was there. I sigh in relief, after seeing it was Gray-free. I sped to the school on my tippy-toes, earning a lot of weird looks. I puff my cheeks out in annoyance and think 'Haven't these people ever seen a girl with the pro ninja skills like me?! If not, the girls they've seen must've been boring as heck.'

I slap a fist on my opened palm, and nodded my head as if I was agreeing with myself. I heard a burst of laughter and turned to investigate who was laughing at me. I scan the area to find a certain male that I was avoiding.

He was throwing his head back in laughter while shaking, and desperating trying to contain his chuckles. I watched, memorized by his smooth sound of laughter that was absolutely perfect. I snapped out of it soon enough, and puffed out my cheeks.

I crossed my arms and sped towards him. Once I got close enough, I huffed out, "What's so funny?"

He smiled in amusement before replying, "You."

"What's wrong with me?"

"Everything."

"I know that already," I say while moving my hand in a circular motion.

"Okay, okay. Calm down, woman. I wasn't trying to offend you," he smirked at me while speaking this out.

"I'm not offended, yet." I puckered my lips out, and gave him the best puppy face I could muster.

He muttered under his breath, and a tint of pink went up to his face. I blinked as to process that Gray Fullbuster just blushed. Wait, what?! Did the Gray Fullbuster just blush? And at me too?!

He cocked his head at me, and replied in an amused tone, "The Gray Fullbuster?"

"What?! Did I just speak what I was thinking out loud?!" I gasped.

"Yeah. I'm the Gray Fullbuster now?"

"No, no, bad!" I scream out at him while running away, fearing for my dear life.

I ran into the double doors of the school and glanced back to check if he was following me. Once I saw no one behind me, I slowed down to a walk while slapping my cheeks.

'Why the bloody hell did I just think that out loud?!' I glanced around with giant eyes and saw a few people look at me weirdly.

'Stupid people! Why are they looking at me like that again?! I didn't do anything wrong.' I huffed, thinking about people being so stupid.

'Now, Gray must think I'm so weirdo who likes to scream random stuff at random people.' I sulked in the corner.

"Juvia?" I heard a female voice called to me in my corner.

"Is it you? Magical guardian fairy thats going to make everything alright?"

"Are you high?" the voice getting closer.

"No, I don't think so."

"Are you drunk, then?" a hand was on my shoulder.

"Well, maybe." the hand tried to turn me around, but I slapped it. 'bad hand!' I thought.

"Juvia, I am your 'guardian fairy'." the holy voice deadpanned.

"Really?!" I exclaimed out while whipping around to see Lucy.

"You lied to me!" I sputtered out with comical tears in my eyes.

Lucy sarcasticly said, "Hi Juvia, I'm your guardian fairy thats going to poof out magical items out of nowhere."

I pouted at her, "You don't need to be so rude."

"I really thought you were my magical guardian fairy, too." I muttered.

"What was that?" she cocked her head in confusement.

"Nothing, nothing at all." I smile strangely at her.

"Uh, Juvia, are you okay?"

"I'm not oka-" I was about to sing the lyrics out to one of my favorite songs.

"You better not sing that song," she slapped a hand over my mouth.

"Why were you in the corner, too?"

"AWEIOUAIWOJROIAWJRIOJWAE." I sputtered out over her hand.

"Oh, oops." she smiled sheepishly before removing her hand.

"Like I said, I screamed 'no, no, bad' to Gray and ran away." I sheepishly said.

"Are you stupid?" Lucy slapped a hand over her forehead while shaking her head.

"Uh, no?" I whisper out while thinking about it.

"Did you really just think about whether your stupid or not?" she cocked a eyebrow at me.

"Maybe?" I blinked while trying to look innocent.

she muttered something out, and I heard something like 'Juvia. stupid. kill. death.' I widened my eyes and stared at her.

"Are you going to kill me?" I asked.

"Not yet, anyways, we gotta go to class before we're tardy."

"Bye, Juvia." she added while speed walking away to the Biology room.

"Bye, Juvia." I imitated her, before walking to my next class which was Trig.

I walked in before the bell rang and got into my seat. A hand poked me from behind, and I shouted out, "Is it the magical guardian fairy this time?!"

I turned around to meet two pairs of deep blue eyes, and amusement written all over his handsome face. 'We would make beautiful babies, I thought.'

"The magical guardian fairy?" he questioned.

"Nothing!" I quickly replied.

"So, what was that?"

"What was what?" I questioned, trying to act like I didn't know what the heck he was talking about.

"You know, 'no, no, bad!' In the morning."

"Hehehehe?" I laughed awkwardly.

He laughed at me again. Dam him and his attractiveness! I cursed him inwardly.

"Did you just curse me in your head?"

"What?! No." I smiled a convincing smile.

"Don't lie to me." he smirked.

"Well, uh, maybe?" I smiled sheepishly at him.

The teacher came in, and I turned back around. The lesson went on with something like 'blah, blah, blah'. the rest of the day went by like a breeze, and before I knew it, it was time to leave.

I huffed, walking home from school and thought about that stupid Gray. 'Its all his fault, making me look like a stupid person.' I cried to myself. Suddenly a weird guy out of nowhere appeared and had a purse in hand.

He ran into me, and I growled out at him. 'I had a bad day! Now this stupid person comes out of nowhere to attack me?!'

I grabbed his arm, and flipped him over. I saw a lady run up to me, and bowed after I gave her the purse. 'Did I ever mention that I took martial arts to protect myself?' I smiled at that thought and walked home.

'I actually did something good!' I skipped joyfully home.

* * *

And thats all! I made it longer like I promised! Did you find it funny? XD Some of the things Juvia said were true and some weren't. Anyways Bye! See you next time.

Reply to Reviewers:

Guest: THANKS! I WORK HARD. I MEAN WHAT?

Pari forever ft: I UPDATED! I POLISHED MY WORDS! MAYBE! THANKSSS :D

-KawaiiPotatoSenpai


	7. Chapter 6

**Note: **Chapter 7 of You love me right?! I don't own Fairy Tail or the cover image. Sorry for spelling/grammar mistakes.

* * *

_The tragedy of life is not death but what we let die inside of us while we live._

_-Norman Cousins_

* * *

I question who am I all the time. Am I just the weird, funny, and happy girl or am I the depressed and lonely girl? Depression took me and wrapped its hands around my neck. Squeezing every day until eventually it'll drown me.

I walk along the road, and I look up to the sky. This is the beginning of something, right? Something beautiful yet deadly. I walk to the school's pool and go to the girl's locker room. I am in the swim club, and I can't express how water makes me feel.

But, I feel free like I can do anything in there, so basically its like a drug for stablizing my depression. I do cut, but I always cover them up with long shirts and other necessary materials like make-up.

I change into my one-piece swimsuit and sauntered to the pool. I dip my legs in before I jump into the water. I move my arms in a circular motion and kick my legs to support my weight.

The water calms me down until I am at ease. Its like my escape from the real world.

I close my mouth and open my eyes with my goggles on. I swim the butterfly stroke, and I digged to be one with the water. The water doesn't have any burden that life forces it upon it. I swim deeper down the pool, and I could feel my lungs burning from the lack of oxygen.

Even so, I still kept swimming down, and I could feel conciousness slip away from me. The last thing I could see was a hand.

* * *

I walk into the school, early thirty minutes before it starts when I heard a noise in the school's swimming pool. I scan the area before heading towards the back of the building.

I arrive to see a body under the water but it wasn't coming up, so I stripped out of my shirt and pants before jumping down into the depths of the water. I swim and swim until I reach the body.

I grab the female's arm and pull us up into the surface. I drag her out with me, and I scan her face to realize she was Juvia! The girl with aqua eyes and a beautiful smile.

I shake her but realize she's not waking up. I check her pulse, and hear a tiny heart bumping. I press my hands against her chest, and press down until she spits out water. I later pressed my lips against hers and breathed in air.

I kept doing it until I hear a groan, and I let go of her. Her eyes fluttered open in confusement, before turning to me.

"G-Gray?" she squeaked out.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I heard a noise in the back of the school, and I decided to investigate. Lucky me, I was here when you almost died."

Her eyes darkened at the last words of mine, before turning back to me.

"Died? Thats okay if I did." she said in a dark tone.

"Thanks for saving me," Juvia added in a lighter tone before getting up to get her uniform back on.

Why did she have that expression when I mentioned the word die? What happened to her? How could her expression twist into something so dark, and there was a loneliness in her eyes. What did she go through before she met me? Why did she say those words?

Did she really want to die? What makes her think like this?

"Gray?" I heard her call out.

"Yeah?"

"Let's get to class before we are tardy." Juvia strode towards me calmly, and she acted like she never drowned.

"Okay," I dismissed all my questions before scrambling with her to the school's doors.

Her dark expression drilled itself into my mind, and it haunted me for the rest of the way to the first class. Juvia and I parted ways in the entrance of the building before heading to class.

* * *

I sigh in relief after I departed from Gray. Good thing he didn't ask about what I said earlier. After all, he barely knows who I am and my dark past. I don't want to tell him my dark past yet because for one, I'm not ready and two, I don't know what kind of reaction he's going to have.

One minute he seems like he's going to burst out laughing, and then, the next, he seems like he has no emotions whatsoever.

I sigh in relief after I departed from Gray. Good thing he didn't ask about what I said earlier. After all, he barely knows who I am and my dark past. I don't want to tell him my dark past yet because for one, I'm not ready and two, I don't know what kind of reaction he's going to have.

One minute he seems like he's going to burst out laughing, and then, the next, he seems like he has no emotions whatsoever.

I turned around with a twitching smile to double check if Gray was still there and kept glancing back like he would appear out of nowhere. I let out the breath that I didn't realize I was holding.

After what I said this morning, I wouldn't be surprised if he looks at me like I was a hobo. Mission of the day: Be normal. Breathe. I breathed heavily, earning stares. Smile. I twitched a giant creepy smile on my face. No hiding in the corner. No magical guardian fairies.

"You look constipated," Lucy snorted as she appeared out of nowhere.

I leaped ten feet up into the air and landed on my butt.

"Ow."

"THE FUCK DID YOU APPEAR OUT OF NOWHERE?! YOU SCARED THE GRAPES OUT OF ME!" I exclaimed as I rubbed my butt.

"Poor butt, I'm sorry you got a boo boo." I cooed to my butt.

"What are you doing?" Lucy cocked a eyebrow in my direction.

"Uh, comforting my butt hurt?" I questioned with a big smile on my face.

"Why did you look like a creepy rapist back there?" Lucy questioned.

"I was acting normal!"

"You looked so normal that a child would ran away if they saw your face." Lucy deadpanned.

"Oh, thank you!" I happily said.

"That wasn't a compliment, idiot." she let out a sigh.

"B-But..." I sniffled out.

Lucy proceeded to face-palm, and I tilted my head.

"Okay, okay, child. Get to class now," she made a shoo motion with her hands.

I stuck my tongue out at her childishly, and I ran through the halls like an ninja on my tippy-toes. I dashed to my first period class before the teacher came in, and I slid into my seat. I breathed heavily and thought 'I shouldn't have ran through those halls'.

I felt a tap on my shoulder, and I whipped around, shouting "Magical guardian fairy?!"

'Fuck, I just said it again'.

What I saw caused me to gape. Yes, if you said Gray fucking Fullbuster in all his glory then, your right. He had a triumph look on his face which made me close my mouth and opened it back up. Dam you, Gray Fullbuster and your attractiveness.

"A dick is going to go in there if you don't close it," he stated, clearly amused.

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed, shocked at what he had said.

"Why are you in this class? What is the formula for gravity? What is the meaning of life? Are you a stalker? Are you a wizard? Do you like bananas?" I babbled out.

"This is my first class. I think its time divided by distance but I'm not sure. The meaning of life is kawaii potatoes. No. Maybe. Yes." He answered.

"Wow," I awed at his answer.

"Do you like turtles?" I smiled childishly as I asked this.

"Yes."

I suddenly envisioned me married to Gray and we had a turtle with two kids. One had Gray's hair and my eyes. The other had my hair with Gray's eyes and smile.

The boy had my personality and the girl was like Gray. I suddenly got snapped out of my future. Yes, I'm going to marry Gray 'cause its so wonderful he loves turtles too. Duh, who wouldn't to marry someone who loves turtles and is so handsome?

I heard my name, and turned around with a big smile on my face. Gray looked really confused and repeated his question.

"Are you okay?"

Oh, no! Those are the magical words to trigger me to sing that magical song.

"I'm not okayyyyy," I sang as I stretched out the y.

A burst of laughter coursed through Gray.

"Your full of surprises, Juvia." he grins at me as if I was something amusing.

I gaped at him again and opened my mouth to reply.A loud door slamming shut interrupted me. A familiar silver haired male rushed towards me.

He grasps my hand and declares, "Juvia-chan, you don't know how excited I am to see you!"

...What the fuck?!

Why is Lyon here? I thought he went to another , he gasps dramatically and points to Gray.

"What is this wretched beast doing behind you?! Don't worry Juvia-chan! I will protect you."

I face palmed at his statement and started, "Gra-"

But I was cut off by yours truly, Gray Fullbuster.

"Bastard! Who you calling wretched beast?! I'm way more beautiful than you'll ever be."

I started to crack up at his statement and Lyon screwed up his face in a offended motion.

"Excuse you but you'll never get a girlfriend with a face like that."

With that comment, it set them off to bicker like children fighting over candy. I could feel my eyebrow twitch in annoyance and a tick mark over my forehead.

"Stupid guys fighting over stupid things. I rather eat some skittles. No, chocolate. No, ice cream." I mutter, trying to decide what to eat.

All of a sudden, Lyon tumbled into me, snapping me out of my food fantasy. He got back up to argue with Gray, completely ignorant of me with a demonic aura leaking out behind them. But as of cue, they shivered with fear and slowly turned their heads towards me who was just getting up.

"Grayyyy. LYONNN." I whispered out creepily.

They gulped in fear while simultaneously jumping together.I grabbed the back of their heads before knocking them together. They groaned as they fell into a heap on the ground.

"What was that for?" They muttered in unison.

"For you two who kept bickering like Lucy and Natsu."

"Hey!" Lucy shouted out with a blush on her face.

"What is that suppose to mean?!" she huffed out.

"Means that you two are a old married couple who argue like children." I precisely replied.

"Hey! I'm not married to him!" The duo cried out indignantly.

"Sure you aren't." I sarcastically stated.

"Of course I'm not." they replied in sync.

"Why the fuck are you copying me?!" they glared at each other.

"No! You are!" they childishly argued.

"Bloody hell. Why the fuck do they argue so much...its bad for my precious toes and body." I muttered.

"Okay. Okay. Children. Calm your man boobs." I wrenched them apart before the teacher advanced in and gave us all detention.

They both scowled in resentment towards the other. I sighed in exhaustion.

What have I gotten into?

* * *

I'm ending this for now. Cause like I need to update QWQ. I'LL COME BACK SOON. THANKS FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT AND FAVORITES AND REVIEWSSSS. CLICK ON THAT LOVELY BUTTON FOR ME?!

Reply to Reviewers:

**Guest: THANKS! QWQ YOUR THE ONLY ONE WHO REVIEWED. I"M SO HAPPY FOR THAT.**


End file.
